A Clash of Red!
by LycoX
Summary: Its a clash of wills between two Reds and a fight years in the making since middle school!


**A Clash of Red!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea you see within this Girl Meets World/Power Rangers (Megaforce era) one-shot. Which, if I ever get around to it, I'll be doing a full on story set before and after this. Lucas is the Red Megaforce ranger while the bully from the Secret of Life episode is Gokai Red. And there will be quite a few changes from what the show did.**

* * *

It had been an interesting year for Lucas Friar and his long time friends since middle school. As during the beginning of their junior year of high school, he, along with Riley Matthews, Maya Hart-Hunter, Farkle Minkus, Yogi Yogi, and later Robo Knight became the newest team of rangers known as the Megaforce rangers after being chosen by Ninjor himself to take on the newest threat to the Earth known as the Warstar. However, near the end of their junior year the brother of the Warstar's leader arrived to take over the operation to control the planet. Their first strike had destroyed a good amount of property in New York and had allowed the parents of the teens to find out about what they'd been up to all year after Riley had prevented her father from being hurt by the Armada's foot soldiers. That had led to a few issues between the team and their parents as the adults weren't very happy that they had been chosen to fight the latest threat to the planet.

Which also led to conflict with Ninjor at various times since the revelation but the teens had so far refused to give up being a ranger. Prince Vekar's assault on New York in order to begin the take over was thwarted when a new team of rangers with a pirate theme known as the Gokaigers arrived and promptly beat them back. However they weren't the most friendliest bunch towards the Megaforce team even though Gokai Pink liked to flirt with Farkle, the Megaforce Blue ranger and the Dolphin Ninjetti. Gokai Pink was also the unofficial leader of the team since it was mostly tradition by this point that a red ranger was the leader. Even though her chosen red left much to be desired.

While a majority of encounters between the two teams had mixed results, both red rangers had something of a dislike towards one another and nothing anyone did could resolve it. Which brought the two to this point in time when they decided to meet at Central Park to end their rivalry once and for all by finding out who the superior Red truly was without anyone from their teams knowing about it. At least that was the plan anyway.

The two warriors stood a short distance away from one another with their swords drawn and staring down the other. "You know we don't have to do this right? There are other better ways to deal with this." Lucas told his opponent, hoping he would actually listen. How Gokai Pink thought this guy was a good choice for the Red was beyond him.

"Nah, I prefer this way as it means I finally get your neck in my hand."

Something about that reminded him of the time Zay had first arrived at the John Quincy Adams Middle School. But he didn't think it could possibly be that guy, but if it was him he figured this would be one way to see who actually would come out on top. A line of thinking that he knew Riley would scold him like crazy for! "If that's the way its gonna be then I guess I have no choice then." A chuckle was the response before his opponent began to charge at him.

A move Lucas himself did as well and soon the two were clashing swords and trading blows with fists when they were able too. While they fought, a crowd of onlookers were gathering and a few were recording the whole thing. And it wasn't long before a news crew arrived to record the event. "We are bringing to you live a battle between two red rangers as it seems both have decided to battle it out after months of conflict between the two." The reporter informed those who were watching their tv's or from various devices.

Which included both teams in their various locations and they were all stunned by the intensity of the fight between the two reds. The fact neither had informed their team mates of what they were planning bothered them quite a bit and Gokai Pink had a bad feeling as to how this was going to turn out. As it is, she'd been getting tired of the conflicts that sometimes erupted between the two teams and was looking to do something about it. "He is vastly becoming unreliable to the team." She informed Gokai Blue who had been there to visit her and discuss the very team mate they were watching.

"Hey, I've been saying that awhile now." Isaiah 'Zay' Babineaux told her sarcastically. He was of the opinion that the guy shouldn't have even been given a spot on the team due to their past encounter and the fact the guy was just trouble.

Isadora 'Izzy' Smackle, unofficial team leader and Gokai Pink stood up with an unhappy expression on her face. Or at least what she thought was the expression. "Gather the others and meet me there." And then teleported out.

It didn't take long before the Megaforce rangers arrived as well in morph at the battle and were about to intervene until Lucas told them not too as it was between him and Gokai Red. "But you know this is a bad idea! And seriously not what we should be doing!" Riley, the team's pink ranger and Polar Bear Ninjetti protested unhappily.

Lucas didn't respond as he was on the defensive from an attack that included laser blast from Gokai Red's gun. Something the former Texan didn't like much at all. "That's uncalled for!"

His opponent shrugged before firing off another blast at him. "Yeah well, I do what I please if it gets me the win."

With a yell, Lucas charged at him and the two traded sword strikes across the other's chest sending both to one knee before getting up and crossing swords against one another that resulted in a shower of sparks. The two pressed their blades against one another, hoping that the pressure would give them the extra edge. "Gokai Red! Cease this at once and return to base!" Called out a very unhappy Smackle in morph. It wasn't long before the rest of the team showed up as well.

"No can do Pinky, I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna show this guy who's the real deal around here."

That response did not sit well with Smackle. "I WILL remove you from the team and find a new Gokai Red if you do not listen! Remember that I AM the one who created the technology that allowed us to be the Gokaigers with the power to be any ranger and therefore I can take away your power!"

A laser blast to the mid section knocked her off her feet and immediately sending both teams to her side in alarm. "Boss lady!" Exclaimed Gokai Blue.

"Is the scary Pink lady gonna be okay?" asked Yogi in worry, who is the Megaforce Black ranger and the Sunda Flying Lemur Ninjetti.

As they attended to the downed Gokai Pink, Lucas and Gokai Red continued to exchange blows. "Low blow attacking one of your own like that." That sort of thing wasn't something the former Texan tolerated anybody doing and his attacks were showing that.

"I never cared for her anyway, always tryin' to boss me around like she was somethin' special."

Lucas growled in annoyance. "BULL RUSH!" His attack was that of a red blur in the form of a Bull attacking fiercely that was eventually deflected back at him when his opponent turned into the Red Galaxy Ranger with the Red Armor in use used the blasters the armor had to force it away from him and back at Lucas. Sending him flying away and eventually falling down to the ground with a roll and on to his stomach.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that pal. Unlike the other mooks, I've been trainin' myself in how to better use what I got." He was about to fire off another attack when Gokai Pink ambushed him, causing him to stumble a bit before turning to her with a glare even though no one else could see it.

"I never did like you as you always took the bad boy thing a little too far."

"Hah, not what you were saying a coupla days ago toots!" Ooh how she hated anyone calling her that!

With a yell, she charged at him not even bothering to shift into another ranger to fight him as her anger was keeping her from thinking properly. The two traded blows until Maya, the yellow Megaforce ranger and Lioness Ninjettie joined the fight as she wasn't about to let a fellow girl ranger fight this jerk alone. The two gave as good as they got until Gokai Red used the full power of the Red Armor to send them flying a good distance away and landing hard. This prompted the other rangers aside from Riley who stayed with Gokai Yellow to ensure nothing else bad happened to attack Gokai Red. The Megaforce rangers even going to the Buster level to try and stop him. But he mowed right through all of them as he changed into various Reds.

"Now I know what he's been doing during the times he disappeared..." Gokai Yellow muttered as Riley helped her to a sitting position with her as a means of support for the girl to stay sitting up.

And as Gokai Red started to walk towards them in his regular morph, Lucas appeared ready to hit him with an attack to the back. One that was successful as it sent the man down to his knees in pain. "Give up yet?" Asked Lucas, hoping that the guy was ready.

"Not even close!" And before he could dodge it, he got a laser blast to the stomach that knocked him down.

"You're a power ranger! You should be fighting against the Armada not us!" Screamed out Riley who was ready to defend the Gokai Yellow if need be. And some days like now, the daughter of Cory and Topanga really wondered if being a ranger was worth it since the monsters and their attacks kept getting stronger and even more worse as time went on.

While she still had hope for a lot of things, this was one thing that she was quickly losing hope for and it was starting to really bother her and had yet to say anything as she didn't want to bring the team down with her problems as there was enough to deal with as it is. Riley also believed this was affecting her Eagle Ninjetti spirit as it represented Hope. Gokai Red looked right at her with his sword pointed at her. "I got the power so I could care less little girl. They'd probably love a ranger on their side." Now there was an idea to run with after he dealt some humiliation to these mooks.

"I would sooner allow your morpher to be destroyed then to allow it to fall into the wrong sort of hands!" Gokai Yellow screamed out and pulled out a device she built that would instantly cut the access any of her rangers had to the Morphing grid.

Gokai Red, being more smarter than he let on, knew full well what the device was and used his blaster to destroy it and in the process rendering Gokai Yellow's hand useless for awhile. Something that immediately caused her to scream out in pain. Riley, in tears, tried to use the power of Hope to start healing it, but her recent issues kept it from working properly and when she looked up she realized that the jerk was about to strike both her and his team mate! Thinking quickly, she used the teleporter built into her communicator to teleport herself and the injured yellow back to their base of operations.

Gokai Red's strike wound up hitting the ground caused him to growl in frustration but was soon on the defensive as Lucas came roaring back into action with another 'Bull Rush'. Their fight began to get more intense and red auras were starting to be seen covering both fighters as the recovering rangers watched on from where they were along with the onlookers. Various rangers who were watching from around the world found this to be perhaps the most intense ranger to ranger battle any of them had ever witnessed. The energy that was building between the two exploded as they clashed swords once again. Causing both of the fighters to be thrown backwards.

Struggling to get on their knees and eventually to their feet, both began to de-morph until they were completely in their civilian forms with only their swords remaining. Causing fellow rangers to be in shock as each team realized who the other red ranger was. "Damn, he looks even better then he did in middle school." Gokai Pink muttered from where she was and wishing she had done more to keep him to herself back then.

The now de-morphed Gokai Red clapped his hands in a mocking way as he realized just who he'd been fighting all this time. "Well, well, well… If it isn't Texas." Now this was really getting interesting for him as he was looking even more forward to getting the guy's neck in his hand!

"Still a school bully then I see." Lucas responded back and feeling as if this explained everything to him regarding the issues he had with the guy as millions everywhere were having various reactions to seeing two rangers wind up getting de-morphed during a battle. Some weren't exactly happy with the fact that it was teenagers doing the fighting either.

"What can I say? I am what I am." Chris, the Red Gokai ranger told him with a shrug.

"There's still time to change into a better person man. It doesn't have to be this way."

Picking up his sword with a wince and letting it rest on his shoulder, Chris smirked at him. "Oh but I like it this way as I love having a neck in these hands. I think you would too if you tried it."

"No thanks." Lucas replied as he never wanted to be like this guy.

Reaching to grab his own sword, he then got into a position that he was ready to lauch out of with a strike at his opponent while the bully just stood there with that smirk on his face. They stared at one another for several minutes and for those trained the warrior way, they had the belief that the two combatants were visualizing in their minds how the fight would go from there. And soon, the two were charging at one another and it wasn't long before the clang of swords could be heard and sparks flying. This continued for several minutes as the other rangers still there helped one another stand up and lean on one another for support. None of them could believe what they were seeing in front of them as they didn't ever think it would get this bad. "Oh man this is bad." Muttered Farkle.

"You're tellin' me." Replied Gokai Blue, who once had the word 'jealousy' written on his head years back.

Soon, the two combatants were a good distance away from one another and breathing heavy with sweat pouring down their faces along with cuts all over and torn up clothing. The red aura was surrounding both of them again and it was causing their swords to swirl with energy and for Lucas, he felt that this was quite possibly the final move that would end this fight. With a yell from both, they charged at one another intending to finally end this fight with the underlying theme of who the better Red was. Their strikes connected with the other causing explosions to occur and sending them flying from one another.

None of the other rangers moved as they along with everyone else watching with baited breath to see who got up first. Chris was the first to start moving but quickly gave it up as Lucas forced himself to his feet and seeing that his fellow red was on the ground, the former Texan quickly wound up back on the ground after falling to his knees and then on to his stomach as he could no longer stay conscious.

"LUUUUUCAAAASSSS!" Yelled out Zay in alarmed fear at seeing his long time best friend and brother in all but blood fall to the ground like that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes, I really am going to be an evil man and end it there. I realize some may not like this but I enjoyed writing it and I am definitely going to try and get the story itself started sometime soon. R and R!**


End file.
